A Bouquet Of Cracked Roses
by AlucardGnuoy
Summary: SEQUEL TO DECEIT, LIES AND SECRETS. Life is painful, hard. Death is peaceful, easy. Dying now that's the tricky part. Once you've got past that, you live forever. But even the dead, have to die. Vlad/Erin ADDED CHAPTER 3
1. Reticent Devotion

Sorry I know I was supposed to upload this ages ago, I've just been really busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own YD, this is purely for the entertainment of it's fans, made by a fan.

So here it is, A Bouqet Of Cracked Roses.

Chapter 1: Reticent Devotion

It had been two days since Vlad and Erin's conversation, if you could call it that. Most of it consisted of Erin telling him it was the only way they could justly be together and Vlad pleading with her to change her mind. Erin however, was perhaps the most stubborn person Vlad had ever met; her mind was made up. In the end neither one gave in and they took to avoiding each other whenever possible. Vlad would eat all of his meals in his room in which he spent most of the day in so as to avoid any awkward questions. Erin did the same except she ate her meals with the other constituents of the Dracula clan who would spend the entire meal in silence waiting for her to open up to them. They knew something had happened between the young couple as they didn't try very hard to hide their discomfort anytime they were forced to be in the same room. The Dracula's however respected Erin and Vlad's privacy and had though it would be best not to say anything.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

Erin had hardly touched her cereal, the rice-sized pieces fading into the milk as she twirled to spoon around. She kept hearing the same seven words circling her mind again and again, persistently dirtying her conscience. The selfsame words that had caused the last two days to pass without Vlad and Erin so much as talking to each other. Erin was raging war on herself for what she had said. What she hated the most, was there was a part of her, diminutive but extant nonetheless, that relished saying it and the reaction it got. A part of her that was so sinister so different to her usual thoughts. She could her minds taunts, some applauding her, others scolding her. She knew what she had said was wrong; she'd never meant to say it. It was one of things you'd never say unless deliberately trying to rile someone. She regretted as soon as the words had left her lips; even then she hadn't expected Vlad to retort the way he did., shutting her out of his unlife, again. All she wanted was the chance to say how forlorn she felt and how sorry she was, but she was afraid that their argument was would once again persist and thing would just get worse between them. An aura of empathy filled the room as Erin's sadness lined the room. She was glad she had school today; she believed it would be easier to avoid Vlad, believed being the word.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

Vlad sat upright in his coffin, the same words that had tortured Erin threatening to relight the already short fuse of Vlad's temper. The glistening paths of fallen tears became evident on his face as he clicked his fingers, lighting the candles in his room. He closed his eyes and entered his own world of deep thought. How could she do this to him? How could she say that to him? Is that what she really thought? The one person in the whole world he could truly rely on, the one person he had every had romantic feelings for. His one true love. Her words had hit him like a ton of bricks; although he was sure a ton of bricks would have been a lot less painful. The echoing sound of the clock chiming filled his room and Vlad remembered he had school. Unlike Erin, Vlad was dreading it, for he knew he couldn't avoid her ad finitum. Sooner or later they would have to talk. He sluggishly climbed out of his coffin and grabbed his bag. In a second he was gone, speeding to school in the hope to avoid bumping into Erin on the way there.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

The first lesson of the day was English. Miss McCauley's voice was beginning to give Vlad a headache. She was ranting on about William Blake or something. Neither Vlad nor Erin were paying any attention though as both were preoccupied with taking short glances at each other. Immediately looking away if their gazes met.

Next they had Home Economics and unfortunately Vlad and Erin had been paired together for the past few weeks and changing partners was apparently out of the question. To make it even worse, the dish they were preparing this week, was garlic bread. The required ingredients were on the counter infront of them along with the instructions. Erin and Vlad prepared five slices of bread each, still giving each other the cold shoulder. They had barely even looked away from the counter. Erin looked at Vlad, she had only intended it to for a brief moment but something in his face made her stop. She could see love and loss, rejection and hurt. She knew he was thinking about what she had said two days prior. She opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what she was going to say. Suddenly her gaze flicked from his thoughtful eyes to his hand. Her hand shot out grabbing his and yanking it back. Vlad immediately left his thoughts and reentered reality. Before he could ask why she had done that he saw her reach for the bulb of garlic that was perfectly in line with where his hand now rested on the edge of the counter. He gave her a grateful look along with a small smile. She returned the smile before turning back to face the task infront of her.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

Erin and Becky had been waiting in the lunch queue for over five minutes. Five minutes of listening to Becky's pointless rambling, most of it was her telling Erin what kind of product she used in her hair.

"So what do you use?" Becky asked.

When Erin didn't reply she fist thought that she hadn't hear her over the din of the canteen. She followed Erin's gaze until her eyes saw what had attracted Erin's attention. Vlad. Becky smiled at first before looking back at the regretful countenance of her friend. Her smile waned and a look of concern and understanding replaced it. Underneath it all, Becky was a good friend.

"You miss him don't you, Vlad I mean."

Erin, finally breaking her gaze from Vlad, turned to her and nodded slowly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her voice was filled with a prominent despondency as she spoke.

"Yeah, yeah I do. I really do." She once again turned to face Vlad who was watching her from the other side of the canteen. Still their gazes never once met.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

School ended all to soon. Erin left Becky in the lobby and headed back to the place she had once dared to call home, but was now her solitary confinement. It still stupefied her that he hadn't kicked her out. Last time they argued he had banished her almost immediately. Awkwardly, it was Vlad's home too. In the days of their once quixotic and illicit relationship, they would walk home from school together, hand in hand. The phantom sound of their laughter filled the corridors. Erin had hoped that by taking the long way home, she would avoid him. However, Vlad had thought the same. They both arrived at the door to the Dracula's quarters at the same time, stopping in their tracks when they saw each other. They stood in complete silence for a few seconds before Erin took a step backwards signaling for him to go first.

When Erin and Vlad walked into the room one after the other, everyone thought they were back together. That was until Vlad and Erin walked away from each other, Vlad heading for his room and Erin for the long dining table to do her homework. Ingrid decided enough was enough and sped off in the direction Vlad had just left in. Erin felt uncomfortable with all of the remaining pairs of eyes on her. She put her homework back in her bag, got up from her chair and stormed out; the door slammed as she closed it. The Count and Wolfie winced at the sound.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

Ingrid burst into Vlad's room to see him stood by the window, peering out at the world.

She decided she was going to be as sisterly as she could; shouting at him would definitly not help especially with the frame of mind he was in. She quietly shut the door before turning to face her brother.

"Vlad, you can't shut her out forever." She said keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"Why would you care what I do with my life?" He turned to face her; she never cared about him before, why should she be any different now.

"Normally I wouldn't, but ever since you and Erin broke up the house feels like a morgue."

Vlad gave her a look that clearly said 'it always feels like a morgue'.

"You need to give her a chance; whatever she did I'm sure she's sorry. She cares about you Vlad and you care about her."

The kindness in his sisters voice calmed him. "That's not what she said." He turned to face the window once more, not wanting to look his sister in the eye. "She asked me to change her."

Ingrid was shcoked at first before she alook of understanding crossed her face. She knew why Erin would want to become a half-fang. To be with Vlad. Eventually Erin would die and Vlad would have to live with knowing he didn't do anything to save her, for the rest of time. "Is that why you broke up, 'cause she asked you to change her?"

Vlad shook his head slowly. "No. When I refused, she said I was selfish and that I don't care about her."

Ingrid understood now why Vlad reacted they way he had. Erin was the first person who loved him for him, who cared about him without an ulterior motive for her affections. To be told he didn't care about was bad enough, but for her to say must've broken his unbeating heart.

"It was probably a heat of the moment thing Vlad. Erin would never say something like that intentionally. She would never deliberatly hurt you Vlad; you know that. Just... talk to her."

With that Ingrid left the room leaving her brother to consider her words.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

Vlad had searched the entire house for Erin, he was scared that she'd left. Then he remembered there was one room he hadn't checked. One room that a romantic connection to both of them.

He leant against the frame of the door watching her as the ran her hand along the cold metals bars of the cage. He noticed the stuffed mokey in her other hand. He thought back to the day he gave it to her.

Erin slowly turned, hearing a noise from the other side of the room. When she saw Vlad she immediatly dropped her hand down and began to walk out of the room. She was almost at the door, the door at the other end of the room, when one word made her stop.

"Stay." Vlad called after her. It was the first time they had spoken to each other since the fight; or rather he'd spoken to her.

Erin didn't know what shocked her more, the fact that he wanted her to stay or the fact that he'd actually spoke to her. She turned around walking back towards the cage which Vlad now leant against. A slight smile crossed Vlad's face as she did. The last time they'd both been in this room, together, alone, was when they first kissed. It was the day Vlad realised his feeling were a two way thing.

"I'm sorry." Vlad told her once she had finsihed making her way over to him.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Vlad, not you." Erin told him shaking her head slightly.

Vlad took hold of her free hand, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. Erin smiled at the contact.

"I overreacted. I should've known you didn't mean it." Vlad knew he had acted in a fit of pique; he just wanted her to know. He used his other hand to tenderly caress her cheek.

She shuddered slightly at his touch before leveling her eyes with his. Erin let out a small laugh. The confused look on Vlad's face made her answer the question before he could ask it.

"I thought you'd hate me forever." She said placing Mr Cuddles the Second on the edge of the cage, making sure wouldn't fall off.

Vlad's eyes widened at her dictum. "I could never hate you." He stated, stepping closer to her, never once letting go of her hand. "I hate fighting with you. Any way since 'he' became part of me it's dangerous to fight with me. I don't want to hurt you."

Erin smiled at his admission. She stepped even closer to him, the gap between them lessening greatly. "I know."

Vlad let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. They held each other tightly as if they never wanted to let go.

"I've missed you." Vlad told her, slowly stepping out of the embrace. Technically neither of them had actually left Garside Grange, but they missed spending time together.

"I've missed you too." Erin told him, blushing slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested on either side of her waist. They both leaned in closer, Erin tilted her head marginally. Their lips softly brushed together. He'd missed the warmth of her lips. The kiss grew increasingly passionate as the significance of the moment began to sink in. This was their way of getting back together. Their tongues gently brushed against each other ensued with a unobtrusive moan from Erin. Vlad leisurely pulled away, resting her forehead on hers.

"Love you." He told her with a relieved smile.

"Love you too."

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

Ingrid ambled into the throne room to see her father sat on his throne reading the paper. Ingrid noticed a slight small on his face as he looked towards the sofa. Ingrid could only see the back of Vlad's head from where she was standing. She sped to her fathers side and a smile developed on her visage. Vlad lay transversly on the sofa, sound asleep. However it was not Vlad that made her smile. It was the peaceful blonde-haired figure sleeping in his arms. As she looked at the couple asleep in each others arms she was reminded of Will. The smile on Erin's face as she lay between the deep red sofa and Vlad's congenial chest, was the same smile she used when she saw Will.

\v/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\v/

The rain pounded outside the citidel. Two men lay in the doorway either unconcious or dead. A dark hooded figure stepped past them and into the world outside. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled as the one confined recidivist was once again unbound.

TBC

Please review.


	2. Psyche of the Dead

_To be able to understand some of the events in this chapter you will have to read it's prequel. It's poorly written but if you don't read it you won't understand some of the events in this one._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 1_

_Here is the next chapter._

_Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short, I'll make the next one longer._

Chapter 2: Psyche of the Dead

Erin opened her locker and reached for a large red book at the back. She checked it was the one she wanted before placing it very carefully into her over-sized school bag. She closed her locker after making sure she had taken out everything she needed to. She jumped slightly as a pair of cool arms encircled her waist. She slowly turned to face the source and smiled as she looked into his lustrous green eyes. Her smile grew as he pulled her in closer pressing an ephemeral kiss to her lips.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away.

Erin let out a small groan of frustration. "Don't remind me." She mentally added 'Another year closer to goodbye'. She hated the fact that every year was a year closer to death, for her. Vlad had an eternity to live. She sometimes coveted to have perpetual life, as they did. If Vlad's erstwhile retort was anything to go by however there was no chance of that happening momentarily.

Erin's gaze switched from his eyes to a small container in his right hand. Vlad noticed her looking at it and slowly lifted the lid off revealing a stunning silver necklace complete with the silver contour of a heart and rainbow moonstone.

Her eyes began to water as she looked between the necklace and Vlad's anxious countenance. He gently grasped the chain slowly lifting it up. Erin turned to allow him to place it around her neck. She lightly ran her fingers along the burnished metallic surface of the heart.

"It's beautiful." She told him as she turned to face him again. Her eyes watering further at his thoughtfulness.

"Just like you." He said with a slightly teasing tone in his voice.

Erin smiled widely as he leant in closer. Their lips brushed together. Vlad relished the sensation of her warm lips against his cool ones. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled harmoniously. Erin let out a mental moan as she felt Vlad's hand brush against the bare skin of her back from where her shirt had ridden up.

Vlad pulled back after pressing a few more chaste kisses to her lips. He rested his forehead against hers, his arms never leaving her waist.

Erin's gaze fixed on something else. It couldn't be. Vlad noticed this and followed her gaze until it rested on a brunette girl, perhaps a few years younger than them. Vlad didn't notice anything strange about her. She looked the same as a normal breather. She smelt the same as a normal breather. She was a normal breather.

When he turned his head back to face Erin, she was gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ryan!" Erin kept shouting down the corridor for her brother. She needed to talk to him and since Vlad had practically ordered Ingrid to order Ryan to talk to Erin, she knew he would listen.

She found him with a group of half-fangs of the female persuasion, or his friends as he preferred to call them.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you." Erin said inturupting his conversation.

"Little busy right now Erin." Ryan replied, attempting to act cool infront of his 'friends'.

Ryan continued his conversation almost ignoring Erin's presence. Eventually Erin got sick of it and decided to put a swift end to the chat.

"Ryan still sleeps with a teddy bear. It's called Snugglepuff." Erin suddenly blurted out. The girls shared almost sickened look before walking off.

Once they had gone Ryan turned to his sister giving her a harsh glare. "What did you go and say that for?"

"I need to talk to you." She repeated. "Besides it's the truth." She added quietly knowing that his vampire hearing would pick it up. It was true; Ryan still slept with a teddy bear. She knew Vlad had one, Mr. Cuddles, however Vlad didn't sleep with his, she knew that for a fact as she had it still.

"Fine." He said an annoyed tone in his voice. "What is it?" He finally asked seeing the anxious glow in her eyes.

"Tiana."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vlad finally found Erin. She was in one of the science classrooms. He heard another voice, Ryan. He decided to wait outside the door. Vlad wasn't one to eavesdrop but he knew Erin didn't want to tell him otherwise she wouldn't have run off.

"How can she be here?" Ryan asked his sister. Erin nodded in reply. "Are you sure it was her?" Ryan asked with a skeptical tone in his voice.

"Ryan, I'm not crazy. She was there, she right there. She was talking and moving and despite past events she was breathing.

Ryan's face took on the same look that had infected Erin's; fear, confusion but most of all remembrance.

"When did you see her, where did you see her?" Ryan asked his voice taking on a hurried form.

"About ten minutes ago, B corridor; I was with Vlad and she was just th..."

"Does Vlad know?" Ryan interrupted. Though he still wasn't all that fond of Vlad, he needed to know.

"No I... I haven't told him."

Vlad chose this as his cue to enter. "Haven't told me what?" He didn't want any secrets between them. Lies had hurt him enough.

Erin turned slowly hearing the voice of her boyfriend. "Nothing." She said quickly, too quickly.

"Erin, we promised no more secrets. Please tell me." Vlad wanted her to feel like she could trust him completely, because she could. "It's about that girl isn't it; who is she?" Vlad asked her, keeping his voice as soft as possible.

Erin look at Ryan silently asking for permission. Ryan nodded in reply. "Her name's Tiana. Tiana Rebecca Noble, our sister."

Vlad's mouth hung open in shock. He thought it was just Erin and Ryan; she'd never mentioned a sister.

"You never said you had a sister."

"Oh I had a sister." Erin told him with extra emphasis on the 'had'. Vlad picked up on this.

"Had?"

"Vlad she uh..." Erin closed her eyes as guilt flooded through her. When she opened them again Vlad could see tears begining to from.

"She died two years ago."

TBC

_Please review; again sorry for the length and time it took to upload. I will upload the next chapter soon, I promise._


	3. Judge, Jury And Secret Keeper

_To be able to understand some of the events in this story you will have to read it's prequel. It's poorly written but if you don't read it you won't understand some of the events in this one._

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 1_

_Sorry it's so short and I haven't updated in a while it's just a bit hectic at the moment. Also my internet is a little erratic. Sorry._

_Here is the next chapter._

Chapter 3: Judge, Jury and Secret Keeper

Vlad had taken an unsteady Erin back to his house, although it technically was her house too as she was a permanent resident there. Ryan stood in the corner of the throne room keeping a close eye on his sister. He knew why she was more shaken up than him at their sister's reappearance.

Vlad handed, a now seated Erin, a mug of hot chocolate; it was the only other thing they had besides different varieties of blood and Vlad knew Erin wouldn't want those.

Erin carefully took it from his hands giving him a grateful smile as she did so. Her smile quickly faltered as the Count almost word for word repeated what Ryan had recently asked her.

"Are you sure she was there?"

Erin rolled her eyes at him before an annoyed glare appeared in them.

"I know what I saw. I saw my dead little sister talking and living and breathing. She can't be here... but she is." Erin's eyes began to water again.

Vlad wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer.

"Well that's settled then no creepy ghost sister back from the dead." The Count rose from his throne preparing to leave the room.

"Wait." Everyone turned to face Vlad waiting for the reason he stopped his father from leaving. "It's been done before, resurrection; I brought back Renfield's dad remember.

"Why did you bring back Renfield's dad?" Erin asked him. She didn't see any reason to bring back Renfield's dad; one Renfield was clumsy enough.

Vlad gave her a look that clearly said 'I'll tell you later'. He didn't want his dad knowing the real reason he'd brought Renfield's dad back.

"It's easy to do; you just need the right stuff." Vlad continued. "You could probably buy it at any 'Bats and Blood' shop."

Erin gave him a slightly incredulous look before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So what you're saying is... someone's brought our sister back from the dead." Ryan stepped out of the shadows coming to stand behind his sister, resting his hands on the back of the sofa.

"Seems like it." Vlad replied.

Vlad looked at Erin who had seemed to have discovered a newfound interest in the floor.

"Erin." He said slightly shaking her in a futile endeavor to get her attention. "Erin." He tried again this time snapping her out of her contemplation.

"Hmmm." She said shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts out of it.

Vlad could tell she was hiding something but didn't want to ask her in front of everyone else.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Concurrently, the now absconding felon decided it was time to indulge in a few unmerited superfluities.

Starting with the reprisal of the citadel that be an asylum of fortification for those who condemned and chastened the aforementioned unconfined predator whose depravities include sedition and subversion.

The sky darkened as the predator prepared to pounce on his prey, the aroma of their blood overpowering his senses. All sense of caution was lost and carelessness overtook them. They attacked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryan, Ingrid and the Count remained in the throne room as Ryan told them about Tiana's past, Renfield was watching Wolfie, much to his irritation and Vlad had taken a now reticent Erin back to her room.

Erin knew that Vlad could sense her hesitancy to talk about Tiana. She knew he would ask why, she just didn't have an answer.

Finally, the silence was shattered.

"Are you ok?" Vlad asked, he wanted to ask her what she wasn't telling him but he decided it was a little too soon for that. His face took on an untainted look of sincere concern.

Erin noticed this and realized she couldn't keep snubbing him. "No." She replied, tears threatening to scald her eyes as she slowly turned to face him.

Vlad could see the hurt and sorrow in her eyes and immediately pulled her into a hug.

Erin held back tears as she endeavoured to stay strong in front of Vlad.

Erin slowly pulled away her eyes red and puffy with unshed tears.

Erin walked over to the wall, sliding down until she was seated; Vlad mirrored her, looping his arm around her waist pulling her in closer.

Erin rested her head on Vlad's shoulder, burying herself deeper into his side.

"She wasn't just my sister," She began. "We were best friends, inseparable. She was the only person I could really trust, with things you can't tell your parents. I told her everything, every nightmare, every secret, everything."

Vlad gently stroked her waist with his thumb, in a supportive fashion, letting her know that, come what may, he would always stand by her. He wanted to comfort her; he just didn't know what to say. So he just held her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why did you bring Renfield's dad back?" Erin asked again, knowing he could now answer her. Vlad removed his arm from Erin's waist and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was one of my feeble attempts to get out of becoming a vampire. I found this book that Renfield's dad had written and there was a recipe thing that removed the curse of being a vampire."

"So why didn't you do it yourself?"

"The page I needed was missing; I thought if I brought Renfield's dad back he would remember what was needed and help me."

"I sense a but."

"But, he lied and alomst killed Robin, he just wanted to become immortal and kill all of us, us being me and my family."

"Oh. I take it your dad doesn't know about the whole 'get out of becoming a vampire' thing."

"No." He turned to face Erin, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'd prefer it if it stayed that way."

"My lips are sealed."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few minutes of contented silence a knock at the door drew them apart. The knock however, was not on the door to Erin's room, but on the door to the focal quarters. Vlad helped Erin to stand up before taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, as they strolled towards the Throne Room.

Although the sight they saw when they got there wasn't a welcome one.

"Tiana?"

TBC

_Please review._


	4. Soulful Summons

_Sorry, I know it's been a really long wait. I'm trying to get into a sort of routine update system but I had an operation a few weeks ago that kind of threw that out of the window. I will still update and I promise I will try to update more than once a month - which is currently what I am doing. I can't do two chapters a night like with the prequel but I will make the updates more regular. _

_Disclaimer: In Chapter 1_

_I'd like to ask now is there anything you would like to see; I'm having trouble deciding on subplots so I would like to ask if there is anything you could come up with. You can PM or put it in a review if you'd like. Sorry if the chapters are getting shorter and the quality lacking I've been really busy recently and am low on ideas that is why I amasking you if you have any ideas. I will try to incorporate all of them into this story. I would also like to ask if there is anything you would like to see in 'BloodLines' (that is, if you read it)._

_I will try to update more now I have an idea of where the story is going._

_However I do have exams coming up so the whole 'update faster' thing will probably happen halfway through the month of July._

Chapter 4: Soulful Summons

"Tiana?"

"Erin!" The revived brunette exclaimed happily before running up to her and pulling her into a taut embrace which Erin tensely returned. Erin pulled back as the uncomfortable feeling of her sister actually being there took overmuch of her body.

As soon as Erin had stepped back Vlad laced their fingers together and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The sensations soothed Erin slightly however she was still quite tense as the three of them made thier way over to the sofa. The rest of the family and guests were either already seated or were stood resting against a sofa. Ryan was keeping a close eye on his sister. He knew this was emotional for her but he also knew she was very good at hiding her emotions, amongst other things.

Erin shuffled in her seat, the awkward atmosphere that filled the room meant that every movement seemed to be amplified threefold.

Ryan decided to speak first.

"So, what brings you here, Tiana?"

"Mum and Dad heard you were here and staying at the school so they enrolled me."

Ryan and Erin were both taken aback by this statement but managed to remain completely impassive. Ryan had just honed his telepathy skills so could talk to Vlad and all the other vampires in the room without Tiana's knowledge.

_"Our Mum and Dad have been on a slaying excursion for the past four months. There's no way they even know we're here."_

"Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." Tiana said, interrupting his train of thought. "Tiana Noble, Erin and Ryan's sister."

"Vlad, Vlad Count, Erin's boyfriend." Erin couldn't help but smile just a little at the word 'boyfriend'; it still suprised her how lucky she was Vlad had actually taken her back after the mendacities.

"A boyfriend," Tiana's face took on a jaunty expression. "and a good looking one at that."

"Tiana!" Erin exclaimed. Vlad was good looking but he was _her _boyfriend and Tiana was three years younger than her. As adults a three year age difference wouldn't matter but the younger you are the larger the age difference seems.

"Anyway," Tiana began. "I don't mean to intrude and you don't have to say yes but... I was wondering if I could stay here for a while? It's just... I have nowhere else to stay."

Tiana looked down shyly, finding her hands very interesting.

"Sure."

Erin turned to Vlad as if he'd grown two heads. Vlad returned her glare with a look that only Erin could interpret as 'I'll tell you later'.

"Ingrid would you show Tiana to one of the guest rooms please." Vlad, strange as it seems, trusted his sister more than his dad or Bertrand as both of them had attempted to get rid of Erin at some point. He also didn't wanted Ryan or Erin to take her for two reasons. One, he wanted to talk to them about his 'secret' and two he wasn't sure how emotional it would be for the two of them.

Once Ingrid had left with Tiana, Bertrand and the Count departed too finding the atmosphere less than jovial.

Erin turned to Vlad silently asking for the reason he'd let Tiana stay.

Vlad recognised this. "We can keep an eye on her this way. Someone brought her back for a reason. Do you know what that reason is? Who it is?"

Erin ducked her head before turning to her brother. Ryan slowly nodded in response.

Erin took a , besides her brother, would be the first person she's ever told.

She locked her gaze with his and began to explain...

_Please review._


	5. Author's Note

Sorry if you thought this was an update. I had a really important French speaking exam last week and had to prepare for it. Also I am on holiday in France next week so have been packing for that. And I have been writing a book that will soon be uploaded on a web-site called 'authonomy' my username is SharlotteCaine - so check me out if you want (little bit of shameless advertising there). I've been suffering with Writer's Block for this story - I know the basic plot but just don't know how to write it down. So I have decided to temporarily but this story on hold. My other story BloodLines is on the aforementioned site as it is so seperate from YD it could class as an original piece. So basically this is an update to say thank you for the reviews but I have chosen to put this story on hold due to everything else getting in the war and slight lack of interest. Of course If you wish me to continue just tell me and I will certainly do so it just make take a week or two to upload the next chapter du to my holiday. Sorry for the long wait before deciding this but sometimes life does get in the way.

- Sharlotte Caine -


End file.
